


Interested in Sharing

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Rowena MacLeod, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam has always been possessive of Rowena, even though she hasn't claimed him.  When he sees her and Gabriel together, he can't handle it.
Relationships: Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo





	Interested in Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Polyamory square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Possessive Omega square, and my SPN Poly Bingo card, the Gabe/Rowena/Sam square. The main part of the story is set in/at 13x21.

It was the only thing they fought about. Years of knowing each other, nearly as many years recognizing that she was the Alpha for him, and it was the only thing they ever argued about. 

Rowena wouldn’t claim Sam. Their lives were too dangerous, they couldn’t depend on one another like that, she said. They couldn’t _need_ each other like that, she said, not when one or the other of them could be killed any day.

The fact that Rowena hadn’t officially claimed him didn’t mean that Sam was okay with her having other partners. In fact, there was one time he’d gone to her apartment as a surprise and found her with another Omega…. They hadn’t been doing anything sexual but Sam’s eyes still flashed gold, a low growl sounded in his throat, and he grabbed the Omega by the hair and threw her out into the hall.

Rowena had reprimanded him for his jealousy, but finally gave in and soothed him in more… _physical_ ways.

After that incident, Rowena was very careful about being around other Omegas, especially when Sam was near or would be scenting her soon. His possessive qualities were just as large as his stature.

Then Gabriel was back.

Besides Rowena, Gabriel was the only Alpha who had ever pinged Sam’s interest, but of course Sam was constantly angry with the Trickster so he’d never allowed himself the thought. Now that Gabriel was back, and not acting like an obnoxious fool at every turn, Sam had to watch himself.

He hadn’t expected to see his Alphas (could he call them his?) together.

The scent of them together in the library… It almost killed him. His eyes flashed the angry Omega gold, but his body and mind were both confused. Who was he most angry at? Rowena, for finding companionship in the Archangel when Sam was hers, ready and waiting? Gabriel, for not choosing him, but finding Rowena’s affections instead? Both of them, for taking an Alpha as a partner when they should have each chosen him, an Omega?

Was he mad at himself, thinking that he could really be good enough for either of them?

Sam turned away and headed for his room, unable to control his emotions. He especially didn’t want Dean or Castiel to sense the turmoil boiling inside of him; he needed to get away fast.

His bedroom door had barely slammed behind him before Rowena was opening it again, speaking quickly.

“Samuel, please don’t bottle yourself up,” she began, knowing Sam’s tendencies. “Talk to me.”

Sam’s emotions came out as anger. “You’re mine, Alpha! Not his!” he practically screamed at her, draining his energy in one go. He collapsed onto the end of his bed, his head falling into his hands.

“You mean you aren’t interested in sharing?”

The question wasn’t from Rowena, and Sam’s cheeks flamed in anger and embarrassment. Gabriel had followed him, too? Sam didn’t look up, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Instead of calming, though, the inhale allowed Sam to smell both of the Alphas – Rowena’s concern and care for him mixed with Gabriel’s strong confidence.

Rowena approached, her fingernails sliding through his hair in a soothing caress. “Perhaps Gabriel is the missing piece from what we’ve had all these years. I might not be able to be there for you always, but Gabriel would.”

Sam looked up, leaning into Rowena’s touch as her hand moved from his hair to cup his cheek. He didn’t want to share her, but he would be a hypocrite to say that he wasn’t also interested in Gabriel.

When Sam looked past Rowena to where Gabriel was leaning against the doorframe, it was to see a genuine interest in his eyes, not just a haughty angel, eager for the pickings.

“Okay,” Sam said quietly, preening at the smile Rowena gave him in return. She tilted his head up and kissed him, deep and demanding. Sam relaxed into her hold, only starting a tiny bit when Gabriel kneed his way onto the bed behind Sam.

“You’re such a beautiful Omega,” Gabriel commented, his fingertips brushing Sam’s shoulders before grabbing them in a deep massage. “I’ve always thought that.” Sam relaxed even more, barely noticing Rowena’s fingers unbuttoning his shirt before Gabriel slid it off.

Two mouths were occupying his lips, neck, and shoulders, making Sam shiver in excitement. Maybe it wasn’t really him that was sharing – they were the ones sharing him. They were now both his, as he was theirs.

As Sam let them undress him, his Omega took over, submitting to the two Alphas surrounding him. They pampered and caressed, giving him every pleasure that they could.

Rowena’s mouth was on his cock when Gabriel carefully moved Sam to lay on his side, lifting his leg with one strong hand and slipping himself into Sam’s slick entrance. It had been a long time since Sam had an Alpha male inside of him, and Gabriel was packing much more than expected, as an Archangel.

Sam cried out, overwhelmed with Rowena’s mouth and Gabriel’s cock. Rowena’s free hand came up to put two fingers into Sam’s mouth, which he suckled enthusiastically. Gabriel nibbled at Sam’s shoulder as he thrusted in and out, teasing Sam with the possibility of being claimed.

While Sam was fairly certain that Gabriel wouldn’t claim him before discussing it, the excitement of possibility tipped him over and he spilled into Rowena’s mouth. She swallowed everything he gave her before moving up his body for a kiss, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

Gabriel must have enjoyed the sight, because he was snapped his hips much more erratically a few times before Sam felt his seed, hot and heavy inside of him. Gabriel’s teeth gnashed the air just above Sam’s shoulders, a snapping sound echoing in the room. Sam squeezed Gabriel’s cock inside of him, milking it of anything he could give.

Gabriel hadn’t knotted him, perhaps his rendezvous with Rowena had sated his knot for the day, but Sam was unsure of how he felt about that. He found himself wanting Gabriel’s knot for himself, feeling just as possessive of the angel now as he had always felt about Rowena. When Gabriel slipped out from Sam’s grasp, the two Alphas laid him on his back and peppered him with kisses. Sam sighed, imagining life being like this forever.

“We can do forever,” Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s skin. Sam wasn’t sure if he’d said the words out loud, or if Gabriel had read his mind, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad with with two Alphas by his side.


End file.
